<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's ineffable, isn't it? by starlightmesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717362">it's ineffable, isn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss'>starlightmesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Crowley Overthinks (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Hugs, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bunch of ineffable husbands ficlets that are definitely way too short to post individually</p><p>eventual content warning both in the tags and in the notes at the beginning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. something right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't remember how I got this idea<br/>also yes, I know, there's the cliché "ngk" here, but it's literally the sound he makes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’d never cheat on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks over at his husband, who is currently lying in bed next to him, staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turns his head towards him, a teasing smile on his face. “How can you be so sure? I’m a demon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale can’t help but mimic his silly smile. “Oh, you are, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bad! And evil!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel chuckles lightly. “If you are so bad, then how come you make me so happy, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley could melt at the tenderness of his husband’s tone. “Ngk- shut up.” And he’s definitely not blushing. The heat he can feel spreading on his face must be caused by something else, certainly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make my heart flutter,” Aziraphale goes on, scooting closer to Crowley and pulling the demon towards him by his hip, who’s now covering his own face with his hands. “You make me feel butterflies in my stomach every time you smile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!!” Crowley wines, a smile wide on his face and the Not Blush reaching his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, how is that bad, my love?” Aziraphale says, as he starts peppering the demon’s face with kisses, arm still holding him tight. The part that isn’t hidden by his hands, that is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley can feel his heart bursting at the angel’s words. He turns to face him again, moving his hands from his face to hug him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Temptation,” he teases. “Plain and simple temptation, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiles. “Ah, temptation, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m tempting you. I’m tempting an angel. Really awful deed, if you ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re doing a great job at it, dearest. Consider me fully tempted.” The angel kisses him and the demon kisses back, thinking that if he’s ever done anything right in his 6000 years on Earth, this certainly is it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. foul fiend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>takes place after the Lockdown video we got in May for the 30th anniversary</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: mention of alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley was pacing around his apartment. He had promptly decided he was going to see Aziraphale, and then had changed his mind a couple of seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I? I mean, what if he was just trying to politely say he wanted to be left alone with his books and cakes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how absorbed in his readings the angel could get, what if he didn’t want him around?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. I’m doing this. Then if he wants me to leave, I’ll leave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started walking decisively towards the door, then stopped. He snapped and a fancy looking bottle of wine appeared in his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>mention something drinkable.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent all the way over to the bookshop so caught up in thinking about what he was going to say that he didn’t even realize when he reached his destination. He knocked before he could turn around and head home for that months-long-nap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a faint noise coming from the inside, something that sounded an awful lot like a fork being dropped not too kindly on a plate. Then came Aziraphale’s quite irritated voice, a few seconds later. “Don’t you know there’s a lockdown? We’re closed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes, fondly. “Fuck’s sake, angel, it’s me. Open up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of steps came immediately after. Then the door was being opened. Aziraphale was clearly surprised, but he didn’t look annoyed. Actually, Crowley could see a smile forming on his face. “Crowley!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tried to keep his cool, but couldn’t help smiling back. “Thought it was time to do some demonic stuff and give some bad example to everyone. Don’t look at me like that, angel, you’re supposed to be against me breaking the law.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared for a second. Then cleared his throat. “Right, uh. You foul demon! Going around doing your, uh, evil! Evil deeds in a time like that! I command you to.. to get inside and, and put a stop to your.. bad intentions!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could both start laughing, Aziraphale moved a little to the side, allowing Crowley to walk in, who showed him the bottle he was holding and said, grinning, “you have defeated me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door of </span>
  <em>
    <span>A.Z. Fell and Co.</span>
  </em>
  <span> closed behind them. Locked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. affection starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley realizes how little love Aziraphale has ever been shown, especially from Heaven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imagine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley and Aziraphale talking, about anything, nothing important, they're just chatting as usual. Maybe they're in the bookshop, Crowley sitting on the couch and Aziraphale standing in front of a bookshelf, sorting his books. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, for some reason the conversation leads them there, Crowley says something about Hell, among the lines of "it's not exactly the place you'd go to seek love and appreciation". Of course, it's Hell. And Aziraphale, mindlessly, replies "well, my side isn't great at showing affection either" because Heaven has never treated him with love, we know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Crowley just freezes. On the spot. Because he has always known other angels were dicks, but it is only downing on him now that Aziraphale hasn't received love any more than Crowley himself has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the conversation is quiet, Crowley's been thinking about this, but to Aziraphale, nothing has happened. But Crowley hasn't said anything, no sarcastic comment, no reply, nothing. So he looks at him, confused, frowning too, like "what's wrong?" because he doesn't link Crowley's reaction to what he has just said, it's something he's always considered common knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Crowley looks at him. Really looks at him. Aziraphale is so kind and loving, Crowley has never fully realized that he, too, hasn't been shown love in... </span>
  <em>
    <span>has he ever been shown love at all? Some affection of some sort?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe not. And that just feels absolutely wrong because it's Aziraphale. He should be shown love, every single day, he deserves it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he hasn't. Just like Crowley, who is a demon and you wouldn't expect him to receive many nice words and kind gestures. But he actually has, now that he thinks about it, coming from Aziraphale (and Aziraphale only) nonetheless. Not that Crowley hasn't been kind to him as well, but it just hasn't been a thing on his part, he has a reputation to maintain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that kind of loses all significance at the thought of Aziraphale never receiving any kind of love other than from Crowley sometimes (more often than he'd ever admit) being nice (</span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>) to him. And from the occasional decency and kindness human beings reserve (most of them, at least) to strangers as kind as Aziraphale is (except for when he's stopping people from buying his books, of course). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway this whole realization is going through Crowley's mind. Aziraphale is probably a little concerned because Crowley has a weird expression on and hasn't talked in a few seconds. "Crowley?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's enough to wake him up. Crowley stands, goes up to Aziraphale, and hugs him. Right there and then, just hugs him. Aziraphale doesn't hug back immediately. That's never happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what's going on, why is Crowley suddenly hugging me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch starved, as we just said, so, after the initial shock, he hugs back. He melts completely into Crowley's arms, burying his head in his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley, who hasn't thought this through enough, hasn't considered that he himself is, in fact, affection starved as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine just hugging somebody after who knows how long. Maybe it's never even happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they stand there, just holding each other. If one of them were to let go right now the other probably wouldn't be able to stand. After a while, nobody really knows how long, they pull away, just a little. Crowley is realizing what he's done, he's avoiding Aziraphale's eyes, who, instead, has caught what's going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Aziraphale moves to seek Crowley's gaze and when he finally manages to, he smiles at him. Softly. You know, the soft smile he has reserved for Crowley. "Thank you, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tries to gain composure again. Struggles a little with words, as he usually does. "Anytime, angel," he says eventually. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>After that, they start being more affectionate. More casual touches, more loving words, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They both realize how much the other needs it and intend on finally giving the well deserved love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. temptation accomplished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This happened because I feel like we have a lot of flustered Crwoley content but not as much flustered Aziraphale. So this is just Crowley being an absolute tease and Aziraphale being like *eyes emoji*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt warm on his cheeks, skin definitely turning red, as he swallowed hard and moved his gaze away from the demon. "Oh, dear..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Crowley was showing a rather smug smile. "What is it, angel? Don't like my new shirt?" Aziraphale could basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>his smile widening. "Or do you like it too much?" he added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wily old serpent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was wearing a shirt so tight and so revealing that he might as well not have worn it, if the black snake figures on the see through fabric didn't make him look even more </span>
  <em>
    <span>indecent </span>
  </em>
  <span>than if he hadn't worn any shirt at all. Aziraphale wasn't easily flustered, but Crowley looked so... Heaven help him, it was absolutely inappropriate for an angel to think like that. The shirt, his usual tight pants (that Aziraphale could have sworn were even tighter than usual), shoes with slightly high heels, and full red and black make up. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a deep breath and looked back at him. "You look absolutely stunning, my dear," he managed to say without his voice going too high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was awarded by his smile slightly going from smug to genuine happiness, which somehow just made Aziraphale blush even more, but... was Crowley blushing too, now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale really couldn't take his eyes off Crowley. He was always handsome, of course, but this time...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the demon knew what he was doing, obviously, judging by the look on his face and the fact that he just won't stop staring, his yellow eyes (that Aziraphale found absolutely gorgeous) fixed on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel blinked and shook his head, trying to regain composure. "Shall we go, dear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smug smile was back and there was something in the way he had said 'angel' this time that confirmed what Aziraphale was suspecting:</span>
  <em>
    <span> it was going to be a long night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He accepted the arm that was offered to him and they walked outside together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>